


Of Teen Wolf and Poetry

by kit_cat



Series: Of Fandoms and Poetry [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_cat/pseuds/kit_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is for power and blue is for loss<br/>Gold for the loyal and morally cross<br/>Black for the soulless who uselessly fought<br/>Wolves are just wolves until otherwise taught</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> a poem i wrote...

 

 

Run little wolf your family is gone

Fate has been laid and your cards have been drawn

Run little wolf your path has been burned

By hunters whose hearts aren’t there to be earned

 

Red is for power and blue is for loss

Gold for the loyal and morally cross

Black for the soulless who uselessly fought

Wolves are just wolves until otherwise taught

 

Run little wolf your sister is dead

Killed by the uncles left lost in their head

Run little wolf for you aren’t alone

The bitten are ruthless and easily prone

 

Red is for power and blue is for loss

Gold for the loyal and morally cross

Black for the soulless who uselessly fought

Wolves are not wolves until otherwise taught

 

Run little wolf for your heart is not strong

Held by a child whom you have done wrong

Run little wolf and please break your chain

This human is broken and knows of your pain

 

Red is for power and blue is for loss

Gold for the loyal and morally cross

Black for the soulless who uselessly fought

Humans are wolves until otherwise taught

 

Run little wolf but do look behind

To people who wait for your mending mind

Run little wolf and don’t be afraid 

For wolves are just humans that nature has swayed


	2. Drown

Drown me in sorrows drown me in tears

Drown my emotions to lock out these fears

Drown out the screaming the pain and the wails

Drown me in currents and people I’ve failed

 

Here lie the children of unknown wars

The children of creatures and forgotten lore

Here lie the victims the saints and the free

Drowned in the waves of this blood stained sea

 

Scream for the dying and cry for the weak

For living with death is not something they seek

Scream for the living that find bodies of friends

Like everything else life comes to an end

 

Drown me in sorrows drown me in tears

Drown my emotions to lock out these fears

Drown out the screaming the pain and the wails

Drown me in currents and people I’ve failed

 

Moon tell me now what I have down wrong

For fear follows men whose hearts are not strong

Moon take from me what I never deserved

This power is something I was meant to serve

 

For those who have walked with wolves and the night

Fear nothing but losing all will left to fight

For heaven is nothing if hell stands its ground

So follow me under if you wish to drown

 

Drown me in sorrows drown me in tears

Drown my emotions to lock out these fears

Drown out the screaming the pain and the wails

Drown me in currents and people I’ve failed


End file.
